fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Ukyo
Suzuki Ukyo 'is one of cures and main characters in ''Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure. ''Her alter ego is Cure Fantasy. Biography Personality Someone who knows Ukyo but not very well would describe her as quiet and serious girl who is always alone. Some might even see her as cold and believe that she doesn't want to be friends with others but in reality she is very shy and afraid to start conversation with others. She has low self-esteem and is worried that others find her boring and annoying. When she relaxes Ukyo shows different side of her. She actually has good sense of humor and is very enthusiastic about things she loves, especially books. Ukyo is very kind and caring girl. If she can she always wants to help others and she cares for everyone much more than anyone would think. She is very empathetic and she always tries to see situation from many different perspectives. She loves to read and is almost always seen with a book. She often thinks of how life in fiction is much easier than the one in reality as it's much easier to imagine doing something than actually doing it. Ukyo is quite intelligent and is also very hardworking which are reasons she is one of top students in her class. However she is also quite clumsy and not very good at most of sports. However despite usually seeming calm Ukyo can get angry quickly. She often takes criticism too personally and doesn't like it when someone speaks badly of things she likes. Appearance Ukyo has blue eyes and very long blonde hair that she usually keeps in two braids. Cure Fantasy Relationships 'Hinata Mei - When they first met Ukyo tried to get along but Mei is determinded to dislike Ukyo and doesn't act very nice to her. Ukyo isn't very fond of Mei either as she doesn't like how rude she is towards her father and is often very annoyed by her. Because of that two of them argue a lot. At first Mei wasn't very happy when she and Ukyo became Pretty Cure but eventually that brought two girls closer together and they slowly started to see each other as sisters. Poppy - Suzuki Hikaru - Ukyo is very close to her father and cares deeply about him. Ever since her mother's death, Ukyo is always afraid that something will happen to him. Two of them spend a lot of time together and Hikaru understands Ukyo very well, he is one of rare people to who Ukyo completely opens. Hikaru is often worried about his daughter and would like to help her be more confident. Suzuki Iris - Ukyo's mother. Two of them were very close and Ukyo misses her very much. Suzuki Madoka - At first Ukyo wasn't very happy when Hikaru started dating Madoka as she believed he is betraying her mother, however when she met Madoka Ukyo liked her and accepted that her father is now with someone else. Two of them get along well but Ukyo still isn't completely comfortable around her as she needs some time before she trusts others. Songs Solo Duets Gallery Mei and ukyo.png|Ukyo with Mei in their school uniforms. Ukyo and mei.png|Ukyo with Mei in their casual clothes. Ukyo and mei halloween.png|Ukyo with Mei dressed for Haloween. Energy and fantasy.png|Cure Fantasy with Cure Energy. Trivia Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Cures Category:Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters